Worst Generation
The Eleven Supernovas (11人の超新星, Jūichinin no Chōshinsei) is a term that refers to the top rookie Pirates, with bounties over 100,000,000, who arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago. Nearly every Supernova except Roronoa Zoro (and possibly Killer) are confirmed Devil Fruit users, and only two (Zoro and Killer) don't serve as captains of Pirate ships. According to Shakuyaku, one of the Supernovas could potentially be responsible for inspiring a whole new generation of pirates. With the exception of the Straw Hat Pirates, most Supernovas try to avoid the paths of the World Nobles. Coincidently, all 11 supernovas arrived on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time which caused the marines huge concerns. History The Supernovas are the top rookie pirates from nine different crews who all chose one of the seven routes along the Grand Line. They are comprised of the captains of the nine crews as well as two other crewmates who also are above the bounty threshold of 100,000,000. They come from all seas - East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, North Blue, Sky Island and the Grand Line itself. They all recently ended up on the Sabaody Archipelago at the same time. A common trait they all possess is that they have caught the attention of the World Government and have survived many ordeals that have wiped out other pirate crews along the Grand Line. Though they are all on par with each other as far as threat level is concerned, they represent different views on piracy. To date, their journeys along the Grand Line are unknown, save the Straw Hat Pirates journey, which is the main focus of the storyline and that the Kid Pirates have caused mass civilian casualties along their way. Due to a major mishap primarily caused by the Straw Hat Captain, Monkey D. Luffy at the Human Auction House, all of the Supernovas were struggling to evacuate the Archipelago facing confrontations with Marines, an army of Pacifista and ultimately Admiral Kizaru and the large guardian Sentoumaru. And one by one, they start displaying their unique abilities that made their outrageously high bounties well-deserved. However, the results and circumstances regarding their individual showdowns varied: * The Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates were caught in a battle with a Pacifista. The battle was unseen, but since they reappear during the Marineford Arc it can be assumed that they defeated the Pacifista. * A combination of Hawkins, Drake, Urouge and Apoo were easily crushed by Kizaru himself and a Pacifista. Since they reappear during the Marineford Arc, they avoided their arrest somehow. * The Straw Hat Pirates were caught between the Pacifista, Kizaru and Sentoumaru before ultimately being sent in many different directions by the appearance of Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. * Only Bege and Bonney had little trouble, facing only Marines before supposedly escaping from the area, although the fact that they did not encounter Kizaru should be taken into consideration. Surprisingly, not a single one of the Supernovas was brought into custody, as they were all seen (save for Zoro and Luffy) at Sabaody watching Ace's televised execution. Although some of them may hold grudges against Luffy for the ruckus that he made a week ago in the Auction House, it is unknown if any of them have changed their opinion after learning that he has made it in and out of Impel Down, and is now currently taking part in the battle in Marineford, along with the fact that he's Ace's younger adoptive brother and Dragon's son, but seeing how the broadcast from the battlefield was cut, at least some of them seem to now be going their separate ways. It remains unknown, as of late, what the Supernovas' collective reactions are regarding the deaths of Firefist and Whitebeard. Later on, Trafalgar Law and his crew were seen arriving near Marineford with their submersible vessel, apparently with the intent of rescuing the injured Luffy by helping him escape and then treat his wounds afterward The Eleven Supernovas Affiliations All Supernovas are captains of their own pirate crew, with the exception of Roronoa Zoro and Killer, who serve under Monkey D. Luffy and Eustass Kid respectively. * Eustass Kid: From South Blue, Captain of the Kid Pirates. * Monkey D. Luffy: From East Blue, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. * Basil Hawkins: From North Blue, Captain of the Hawkins Pirates. * X. Drake: From North Blue, Captain of the Drake Pirates, former Marine Rear Admiral. * Trafalgar Law: From North Blue, Captain and Doctor of the Heart Pirates. * Scratchmen Apoo: From Grand Line, Captain of the On Air Pirates. * Killer: From South Blue, Fighter of the Kid Pirates. * Jewelry Bonney: From South Blue, Captain of the Bonney Pirates. * Capone Bege: From West Blue, Captain of the Firetank Pirates. * Roronoa Zoro: From East Blue, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, former Bounty Hunter. * Urouge: From Sky Island, Captain of the Fallen Monk Pirates. Bounties * Eustass Kid: 315,000,000 * Monkey D. Luffy: 300,000,000 * Basil Hawkins: 249,000,000 * X. Drake: 222,000,000 * Trafalgar Law: 200,000,000 * Scratchmen Apoo: 198,000,000 * Killer: 162,000,000 * Jewelry Bonney: 140,000,000 * Capone Bege: 138,000,000 * Roronoa Zoro: 120,000,000 * Urouge: 108,000,000 Epithet (Nicknames) * Eustass Kid: Nicknamed * Monkey D. Luffy: Nicknamed * Basil Hawkins: Nicknamed * X. Drake: Nicknamed * Trafalgar Law: Nicknamed * Scratchmen Apoo: Nicknamed * Killer: Nicknamed * Jewelry Bonney: Nicknamed * Capone Bege: Nicknamed * Roronoa Zoro: Nicknamed * Urouge: Nicknamed Abilities and Powers * Eustass Kid: Devil Fruit power that manipulates magnetic forces, Unknown Paramecia. * Monkey D. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Mi; Haoushoku Haki, Super Human Strength, Super Human Speed * Basil Hawkins: Devil Fruit power that utilizes voodoo abilities and enables transformation into a large Straw-Monster, Unknown Paramecia. * X. Drake: Devil Fruit power that allows transformation into a dinosaur, Unknown Ancient Zoan; Sword and four-bladed axe. * Trafalgar Law: Devil Fruit power that switches objects inside a spherical area, Unknown Paramecia; Nodachi. * Scratchmen Apoo: Devil Fruit power that uses sound waves as a weapon by transforming different body parts into instruments, Unknown Paramecia. * Killer: Highly skilled with sickles and acrobatics. Super Human Speed * Jewelry Bonney: Devil Fruit power that manipulates the age of any person including herself, Unknown Paramecia. * Capone Bege: Devil Fruit power that manipulates the size of anything and enabling the storage of armies inside his own body, Unknown Paramecia. * Roronoa Zoro: Highly skilled with swords, Santōryū master, Super Human Strength. * Urouge: Unknown power that heavily expands muscles rapidly, Unknown Paramecia or Life Return; Giant pillar-weapon; Super Human Strength Trivia * The combined bounties of all eleven Supernovas equal to 2,152,000,000, the highest combined amount of a group. * Eustass Kid has the third highest known bounty (and the highest known active bounty) in both the anime and manga, the first being Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria being the second. It was commented by some characters that he only received this bounty because of his threat to the civilian population * Roronoa Zoro and Killer are the only Supernovas who are not Captains and do not seem to have a Devil Fruit ability. Both of them belong to a crew that have two Supernovas (themselves and their respective Captains). They both also fight with blades. * Out of all the Supernovas who have Devil Fruit abilities, X. Drake is the only one who has a Zoan type instead of a Paramecia type. * Jewelry Bonney is the only female Supernova. * Killer and Urouge are the only Supernovas to not have surnames and were seen fighting each other when they were introduced. * Monkey D. Luffy is the only Devil Fruit user whose fruit has been named so far. Also, he's the only Supernova that carries the inital of D in his name. * Most of the Supernovas seem to have great respect for Whitebeard, as shown when all of them showed either sadness, disappointment, anger, or dismay after the broadcast from Marineford was cut. * Aside from Killer and Luffy, all the group were named after real life pirates or privateers. While Oda did not intend it at the time, Luffy has a naval term via a "Luff". This leaves Killer as the only one whose name has no link at all to any sea-based term or name, and Oda admitted in an SBS he was given his name out of pure laziness. * Logia power is the only kind of devil fruit that doesn't appear among the Supernovas References External Links * Supernova - Wikipedia article on the space anomaly these pirates are named after. Site Polls Who is your favourite Supernova? Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Capone Bege Jewelry Bonney Basil Hawkins Scratchmen Apoo Eustass Kid X. Drake Urouge Killer Trafalgar Law Site Navigation de:11 Supernovae Category:Terms Category:Eleven Supernovas